Siapa Yang Paling Ganteng?
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Ditengah liburan sehari yang diberikan oleh Erwin Smith, para wanita Pasukan Pengintai malah berdiskusi siapa laki-laki yang paling tampan di divisi ini. Kira-kira siapa, ya?/ CRACK/ RnR?


**Disclaimer: **Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

**Warning: **OOC, CRACK

**Summary: **Ditengah liburan sehari yang diberikan oleh Erwin Smith, para wanita Pasukan Pengintai malah berdiskusi siapa laki-laki yang paling tampan di divisi ini. Kira-kira siapa, ya?

RnR please? :3

o o o

**SIAPA YANG PALING GANTENG?**

by Desy Cassiotaku

o o o

Hari ini markas utama Pasukan Pengintai terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya. Seminggu setelah penerimaan anggota baru, Komandan Erwin memberikan satu hari libur kepada seluruh pasukannya. Masalah yang akhir-akhir ini digeluti Erwin dan lainnya sepertinya membuat komandan berambut pirang itu jenuh. Karena itu, memberikan angin sejuk sepertinya tak masalah untuk ia dan pasukannya.

Memang para pasukan tidak diperbolehkan pulang. Namun hal itu tak masalah. Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Levi, dan anggota skuad khusus adalah orang-orang yang paling sibuk diantara yang lain. Kegiatan seperti Erwin ditemani Mike mengatur strategi, Hanji dan skuadnya meneliti titan, lalu Levi dan timnya berlatih dengan Eren tidak terlihat mata.

Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruang makan di markas bekas Pasukan Pengintai. Di kastil tua yang kini digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian Eren itu mendadak ramai. Tempat yang biasanya hanya dihuni oleh 6 orang saja kini bertambah banyak. Omong-omong soal Eren, Levi telah memberinya izin untuk tinggal bersama teman seangkatannya untuk sehari di markas utama Pasukan Pengintai.

"Petra, bisa kau ambilkan kopi lagi?" Levi memanggil Petra yang tengah berbincang dengan Hanji, Nanaba, dan Rene.

Petra menoleh, "Oh, baik, Heichou," ujarnya lalu bangkit untuk mengambilkan atasannya seteko kopi.

"Aaa.. Petra, biarkan Levi mengambil kopinya sendiri," kata Hanji sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "ini kan hari libur,"

Petra terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa, Buntaichou,"

Perempuan berambut pirang karamel itu lalu mengantarkan kopi pesanan sang kopral ke mejanya. Disana Levi, Erwin, dan Mike tengah berkumpul. Entah membicarakan apa, Petra tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Setelah itu ia kembali ke mejanya.

"Jadi, Petra… Apa kau memiliki resep khusus untuk kopi buatanmu ini?" tanya Nanaba.

"Hm, tidak ada. Aku hanya membuatkan kopi seperti yang diajarkan ayahku saja," jawab Petra, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran kenapa Levi sepertinya ketagihan sekali,"

"Aku sudah memperingatkan heichou untuk tidak terlalu banyak mengonsumsi kopi," tukas Petra sambil menarik nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ganti saja gulanya dengan garam?" sahut Hanji jenaka.

"Bisa-bisa aku langsung ditendang dari tim," Petra tertawa geli, "Garam juga barang yang langka, bukan?"

"Kau benar. Jarang mengkonsumsi garam saja ia sudah pemarah seperti itu," Hanji menyeruput tehnya, "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja, Rene?" tanya wanita itu.

Rene yang sedari tadi menumpu dagunya, menaikkan alisnya. Perempuan berambut ombak itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Hanji, Petra, dan Nanaba.

"Apa kalian pernah memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada di Pasukan Pengintai?" tanya Rene tiba-tiba.

"EEEH?!" yang ditanya memekik kaget. Namun buru-buru mengendalikan diri ketika semua mata tertuju pada satu-satunya meja berisi kaum hawa itu.

Rene menarik bibirnya, "Jangan bilang kalian sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana perempuan dan laki-laki sejak masuk dalam kemiliteran?" katanya, "Oh, ayolah…"

"Kau membicarakan hal yang tidak sesuai usiamu, Rene. Kita bukan remaja lagi," sahut Nanaba.

"Aku tahu kalian memang sudah jauh dari 'fase' itu," jawab Rene, "tapi aku dan Petra kan baru beberapa tahun—"

"Meskipun aku sudah tua, tapi semangatku masih sangat remaja, bukan?" Hanji membusungkan dadanya, bangga.

"Kau itu tidak sadar umur, Hanji…" gumam Nanaba.

"Tapi apa yang dibilang Rene tidak sepenuhnya salah," Petra angkat bicara, "Kita semua bergabung pada kemiliteran saat baru menginjak usia remaja. Maksudku, sejujurnya aku belum menikmati masa remaja yang benar-benar 'remaja'…"

Hanji dan Nanaba terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Petra. Memikirkan cowok saja merupakan hal kesekian untuk mereka. Mereka adalah anggota militer, mana sempat. Yang dilakukan setiap hari adalah berlatih dan bertarung agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Rene tersenyum puas, "Jadi menurut kalian…" ia mulai memelankan suaranya, "siapa yang paling ganteng di Pasukan Pengintai?"

"EEEH?!" lagi-lagi mereka menjadi sorotan untuk tiga detik.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu!" protes Nanaba.

"Itu pertanyaan simpel, kan?" jawab Rene.

"Bagiku, Sawney adalah yang paling tampan—"

"Sawney bukan manusia, Buntaichou,"

"Tapi…"

Rene menggelengkan kepala, "Ayolah, Hanji-san, buang jauh-jauh rasa cintamu pada titan kali ini," keluhnya, "Petra juga. Jangan memilih Levi Heichou karena memiliki rasa padanya!"

"A-apa?" wajah Petra memerah seketika, "Aku hanya mengagumi Heichou, kok…"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah," Nanaba berusaha menahan tawa.

"Nanaba-san juga jangan memilih Mike Buntaichou!" sahut Petra dengan suara meninggi.

"Petra, ssst!"

"Kau memanggilku Petra?" suara berat Mike terdengar dari meja sebelah. Ia mendongak ke arah Petra.

"Ti-tidak, maafkan aku, Mike Buntaichou…"

"Sudah kau diam saja, Petra," Nanaba memutar matanya, malu.

"Kalau menurutku, yang paling ganteng adalah Eren!" ujar Hanji tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rene.

"Karena ia bisa berubah menjadi titan! Ahahahaha!"

Duk! Sebuah jitakan melayang ke kepala wanita berkacamata itu.

"Serius dikit, dong," Nanaba mulai mengikuti alur yang dirancang Rene.

"Eren tidak tampan, dia manis," Petra menyahuti.

Keempat perempuan itu merenung sejenak. Liburan kali ini bisa-bisanya mereka memikirkan hal kocak seperti ini. Mata mereka bergerak ke sana kemari mencari siapa yang paling tampan di Pasukan Pengintai. Apakah itu Erwin, Mike, Levi, Erd, Auruo, Ghunter, Gerger, Moblit, atau Henning.

"Anggota baru tidak boleh?" tanya Petra.

"Hm, siapa?" Rene menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah Jean Kirstein itu lumayan? Menurutku dia keren," ujar Petra.

"Hahaha, kau benar. Tapi, yang paling jangkung itu juga kelihatan oke." sahut Hanji.

"Bertolt Hoover?"

Hanji memamerkan cengirannya.

"Hei, hei, kami tidak mengerti siapa yang kalian maksud," protes Nanaba, "Kami belum bertemu dengan mereka, lho!"

"Oh, benar juga…" Hanji menepuk jidatnya, "Kalau begitu jangan pilih anggota baru. Laki-laki ada di tempat ini saja,"

"Itu sih gampang!" sahut Rene, "Aku pilih Erd Gin!"

"Wah wah…" Petra tersenyum, "Ada apa dengan Erd?"

"Kau kan satu tim dengannya, Petra. Apa kau tidak pernah deg-degan? Lihat dia, bukankah dia ganteng?"

"Tapi dia sudah punya tunangan…"

Rene ambruk seketika.

"Ayolah Rene, masih ada Gerger atau Henning, kan?" Nanaba menepuk-nepuk pundak rekan satu timnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu, Petra! Ahahaha!" Hanji tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Rene menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia lalu meneguk tehnya sampai habis.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Hanji-san," ujar Rene.

Hanji memejamkan matanya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya berada di dagu.

"Hm, aku rasa... Moblit? Ganteng tidak diukur dari wajah, tapi juga sikap!" jawabnya mantab, "Dia orang paling sabar yang pernah aku tahu,"

"Moblit adalah asisten paling sabar yang pernah ada, ya?" ujar Rene.

Nanaba menyeringai, "Aku sampai heran kenapa ia bisa tahan menghadapi atasan sepertimu,"

"Giliranmu, Banana!"

"Panggil aku sekali lagi dengan nama itu, Hanji!" Nanaba mengepalkan tangannya untuk Hanji, "Oke, kalau untukku mungkin Levi. Andai ia lebih tinggi 20 sentimeter lagi,"

"Astaga, ahahaha…"

Gelak tawa memenuhi meja itu. Mereka tak peduli akan menjadi sorotan lagi. Hanji sampai-sampai harus melepas kacamata dan menyeka air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. Mereka tidak menyangka Nanaba akan sepolos itu memberikan opini tentang Levi dan tinggi badannya.

"Anda kejam sekali, Nanaba-san," protes Petra setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Adu-duh… Rahangku sakit," Rene memijit wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Aku yakin Petra akan semakin kepincut oleh Levi kalau dia tinggi!" goda Hanji, "Benar, kan?"

"Anda ini…" Petra mengelus dadanya, "Sekarang giliranku, ya!"

"Jangan sebut-sebut lagi si Levi!"

"Ahahaha, hentikan…"

"Orang yang paling tampan di Pasukan Pengintai, menurutku…" Petra sengaja memberikan jeda, "Erwin Smith!"

"Hah?" mata Hanji, Nanaba, dan Rene membulat seketika.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Petra. Wajah ketiga orang itu kini terlihat seperti kehilangan roh mendadak.

"Nggg, kenapa kau memilih Erwin?" tanya Hanji.

"Bukankah tadi Hanji Buntaichou bilang kalau tampan tidak diukur dari fisik saja? Aku pikir Erwin Danchou memenuhi kedua syarat tersebut," jelas perempuan paling mungil di tempat itu, "Coba kalian perhatikan sebentar, deh!"

Hanji, Nanaba, dan Rene mengangguk. Mereka lalu memperhatikan Erwin yang tengah berbincang dengan Levi dan Mike di meja seberang. Komandan Erwin adalah orang paling tampan di Pasukan Pengintai?

'Wajahnya tegas, garis wajahnya sempurna, hidung mancung, mata tajam, …' Rene mulai menilai fisik Erwin Smith dalam hati.

'Kalau dipikir benar juga. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, badannya berisi dan kekar. Erwin memang terlihat seperti laki-laki idaman,' pikir Nanaba.

Hanji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, 'Otak Erwin benar-benar brilian, ia juga merupakan sosok pemimpin yang sempurna. Kemana saja aku ini?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Erwin Smith memang laki-laki paling tampan di Pasukan Pengintai!

Petra kini tengah sibuk menyadarkan ketiga orang itu. Menepuk pundak sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Sejak tadi mereka terus-terusan menatap Erwin dengan wajah memerah dan mata berbinar. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan benar-benar terpana seperti ini.

"Hanji Buntaichou! Nanaba-san! Rene!" Petra melenguh frustasi.

"Ehehehe… Kuakui seleramu kali ini sangat bagus, Petra," dalang dari kegiatan aneh yang mereka lakukan ini akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Padahal aku dan Nanaba lebih lama dengan Erwin ketimbang kau, Petra. Dia tertampan ketiga setelah Titan Eren dan Sawney," celoteh Hanji.

Petra tertawa canggung.

"Sepertinya setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa mengobrol dengan Erwin seperti biasanya," sahut Nanaba, "Kau harus tanggung jawab, Petra!"

Mata Petra membulat, "Eeh? Ke-kenapa aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau sih enak tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan Erwin," jawab Nanaba.

"Akan kuberi kau hukuman, Petra!" Hanji berdehem, "Aku juga jadi merasa canggung. Yah, meskipun aku bukan atasanmu. Tapi kali ini aku akan memanfaatkan jabatanku, hahaha…"

Petra kelimpungan melihat Hanji dan Nanaba yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia kan hanya bilang kalau Erwin Smith itu tampan. Mereka yang salah tingkah sendiri. Kenapa ia yang harus dapat hukuman?

"Re-Rene yang mengusulkan topik seperti ini, kan?" Petra mencoba membela diri. Diliriknya Rene yang duduk disampingnya.

Rene gelimpungan. Buru-buru ia menyambar teko teh di atas meja, "Aku mau mengambil teh lagi!" ujarnya, kemudian kabur meninggalkan Petra yang telah pucat.

"Ho-ho… Ini bukan hukuman yang sebenarnya, kok," Hanji bersuara.

"Kau sendiri yang ingin mengulang 'masa remaja'-mu, kan, Petra?" tambah Nanaba.

Petra menaikkan alisnya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia akan disuruh melakukan hal yang memalukan sebentar lagi.

"Ayolah Hanji Buntaichou, Nanaba-san… Kita ini prajurit, lho!"

"Khusus hari ini kita bukan prajurit!"

"Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?" Petra mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

Hanji dan Nanaba tertawa misterius. Mendadak mereka ingat, beberapa tahun lalu, saat Petra baru bergabung di Pasukan Pengintai. Karena perawakannya yang paling kecil, Petra menjadi 'mainan' bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau harus…"

Satu butir keringat sebiji jagung mengalir di pipi Petra.

"Bergabung di meja Erwin, Levi, dan Mike…"

Rasanya Petra akan mati.

"Lalu tanyakan pada mereka…"

Sepertinya ia tahu…

"Siapa yang paling cantik di Pasukan Pengintai!"

TUH KAN!

o o o

**TAMAT!**

o o o

Huahaha! *tebar bunga* Halo semua!Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic geje ini. Niatnya mau publish pas ultahnya Erwin kemarin, tapi ternyata ga sempat (alasan-dot-com).

Ide cerita ini sebenarnya udah lama banget, sih. Cuma baru pede ngetik gara-gara di komik chapter 50 Pak Komandan kerennya setengah mati. Hehe.

Untuk anime-fans, Nanaba dan Rene itu anggota tim Mike. Nanaba udah muncul di anime episode 18, Rene bakal muncul di season 2. Buat yang bertanya gender Nanaba itu apa. Well, saya lebih suka Nanaba itu cewek, sih. Habisnya meskipun tampangnya maskulin, tapi bentuk tubuh, suara, dan perilakunya cewek banget. Di wiki juga dia pakai kata ganti 'she'. Hehe.

Akhir kata, **review please?** :3


End file.
